Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,414 entitled Pool Cover Dolly in which there is taught an apparatus for deploying and retracting tarps of various dimensions. The improvements to be delineated hereinbelow and specified substantially as hereinabove define over this reference in a plurality of ways. For example, the improved framework and suspension results in a machine which is not structurally limited in its size and therefore is useable in very large operations, for example deployment over an olympic size pool rather than a small residential type pool. In addition however the framework lends itself to being towed by motorized vehicles so that the associated weight of the vinyl cover or tarpaulin does not become a limiting factor in the size of the vinyl cover or tarp that can be handled. In addition however the framework is of simple enough construction that it is not cumbersome to be handled manually. The protective shroud mentioned above and specified hereinafter provides a safety guard for people utilizing this dolly.
A new handle structure is also disclosed which lends itself to the greater flexibility of this improved dolly and an ensuing discussion will make evident the contributions that the instant application provides over the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved dolly which can deploy and retract covers of various dimensions either manually or by a machine. Further it is an object of this invention to provide a dolly which can store unused cover carrying poles and their associated vinyl covers or tarps until needed.
A third object contemplates providing an improved handle.
A further object provides an improved suspension.
A further object contemplates as an object of this invention a safety guard for greater safety when using the apparatus according to the present invention.
It is to be noted that the word "tarpaulin" is not to be construed as to eliminate covers of other materials, i.e., vinyl, plastics, etc. This device is intended for use in removing and replacing covers on swimming pools as well as athletic fields.
These and other objects will be made manifest when considering the following detailed drawings and specification.